modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6511
15 lutego 2013 29 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich Cynthia J. Popp Sceny poza studiem |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6510. « 6511. » 6512. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Liam zapewnia Steffy, że niedługo podejmie decyzjęW swoim biurze, Steffy przekonuje Liama, iż ma on szczęście, że ją ma i być może przypomni sobie o tym, kiedy będzie gotowy podjąć decyzję. Kobieta chce wspaniałego życia z mężczyzną, który będzie jej w pełni oddany, a mówiąc wprost, ma nadzieję, że będzie nim właśnie Liam. "Nie chcę stawiać Cię w niezręcznej sytuacji", mówi Liam, ale Steffy zapewnia go, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Spencer uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że była żona zawsze wie, co pragnie on usłyszeć. Steffy tymvzasem opowiada o wszystkich chwilach, które nauczyły ją, czego potrzebuje ona sama i czego potrzebują oboje jako para. Jest gotowa dać Liam czas, ale nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby on być z kimś innym. Liam zapewnia córkę Taylor, że wkrótce podejmie decyzję - musi znaleźć na to jakikolwiek sposób i trwającą zakończyć niepewność. Chłopak prosi o jeszcze jeden dzień, po czym mówi byłej żonie, że jest tym, kim jest dzięki niej. Steffy i Liam obejmują się. thumb|300px|left|Hope nie ulega namowom BrookeW biurze projektowym, Hope wspomina swój ślub z Liamem we Włoszech. W pokoju zjawia się Brooke, która uśmiecha się na widok córki. Gdy pyta Hope o planowanie kolejnego ślubu, dziewczyna nie ukrywa, że bardzo by tego chciała. Brooke przypomina, że ma ona wolną drogę, od kiedy Steffy wyprowadziła się od Liama. Hope nie chce jednak naciskać na ukochanego. Gdy Brooke nalega, Hope każe matce się wycofać, a następnie wychodzi. Tymczasem do firmy przybywa ojciec Fontana, który przed kilkoma miesiącami udzielał Hope i Liamowi ślubu we Włoszech. Brooke oświadcza mu, że muszą zmienić strategię, gdyż Hope nie jest wystarczająco agresywna. Kapłan oznajmia, że posiada oryginalny zapis małżeński, który nie jest do zmienienia. Logan tłumaczy, że muszą po prostu odtworzyć sposób myślenia z Włoch - i zrobią to tego dnia, organizując niespodziewany ślub Liamowi i Hope. Kapłan wydaje się niepewny, ale Brooke wyjawia, że już rozpoczęła przygotowania w domu Liama. Na zlecenie Logan, Madison nadzoruje prace w domu Spencera na klifie, aby jego ogród przypominał scenerię Włoch. „Do końca dnia Hope i Liam będą połączeni na zawsze”, wyraża przekonanie Brooke. thumb|300px|Maya rozmawia z Dayzee, Carterem i Marcusem o swojej córceW swoim mieszkaniu, Dayzee śmieje się, gdy Carter i Marcus dołączają sobie nawzajem. Kobieta staje się jednak przygnębiona, gdy myśli o Mai, która nie dzwoniła. Marcus zapewnia żonę, że dobrze postąpiła w sprawie córki znajomej. Dayzee tymczasem martwi się, że Maya może spróbować wytoczyć przeciwko niej proces. Carter przyznaje, że bratowa może mieć kłopoty, ale zapewnia, że może ona na niego liczyć. Gdy szwagier pyta ją o druki adopcyjne, ona wspomina, że zaufała prawnikowi. Wkrótce przybywa Maya, która wyznaje Dayzee, że spotkała się z żyjącą babką i ciotką z zastępczej rodziny swojej zmarłej córki. "Płakaliśmy razem, gdy opowiadali mi tę straszliwą historię", mówi Avant, a Dayzee również nie może powstrzymać łez, gdy znajoma opowiada jej o swoich uczuciach. Maya stwierdza jednak, że dzięki opowieściom kobiet, zyskała ona pewność, że życie jej zmarłego dziecka, choć krótkie, było przepełnione szczęściem, za co Maya jest wdzięczna Dayzee. Kobiety obejmują się. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Ojciec Fontana Kategoria:Madison Lee